


Sayori gets deconfirmed for smash

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Sayori was confirmed for smash, then suddenlyyyyyy...





	Sayori gets deconfirmed for smash

MC stared at the four girls before him, their faces looking rather dejected. Literature was not exactly his interest, but this club… _is full of incredibly cute girls!_ “Okay, I'll join.” he says. One by one, the girl's faces light up.

That night, as MC sat alone in his room, he remembered what they had discussed during his first Literature Club meeting, and picked up his pen to write a poem. He tentatively put his pen to the paper, contemplating what to write. The blue ink flowed down into a dark puddle, reminding him of Sayori’s light blue eyes, because he was colorblind.

His thoughts wandered to Sayori, and her blazer which was always unbuttoned. He wanted to unbutton more than just her blazer. He wanted to smash.

Looking to the pen in his hand, he began to reminisce about that one time last year, when Sayori had forgotten to bring her pen to school. MC had lent her this pen. _She had held the pen in her hand for a whole school day._

MC inserts the pen into his nostril, breathing in deeply and taking in the scent of Sayori. But it was not enough. He wanted more. Removing the pen from his nostril, he touches himself with the pen while fantasising about Sayori. Finally, he collapses on the bed, exhausted.

He wakes up the next morning, getting ready for school, only the realise that he had not yet written a poem! Panicking, he frantically searches around his room, looking for his pen, to no avail.

“Nooooo!!!” he cries out. At that moment, his pen dropped out of his mouth. Excitedly reaching for the pen, he takes it and writes the word ‘happiness’ twenty times on a sheet of paper before putting it into his bag and rushing off to school.

…

The next day, at the Literature Club, MC wiped the toothpaste off Sayori’s blazer and buttoned it up. However, Sayori immediately unbuttoned the blazer herself. MC was conflicted; he preferred the unbuttoned blazer, but wanted to be the one to unbutton it.

Soon, it was time to exchange poems. Natsuki and Yuri did just that, only for the exchange of poems to devolve into an exchange of insults. They turned to MC, asking for his opinion to resolve their conflict, but MC was too busy imagining the lewd things that he wanted to do with Sayori that night, and said the only thing on his mind. “Sayori!”

Finally, Monika dismissed the club. MC and Sayori walk home together, and when they reach Sayori’s house, she says “kthxbye!” Before MC could react, Sayori had run in and locked the door.

MC smiles sadly, as he heads home alone. This time, however, he remembers to write his twenty happiness poem before touching himself with his pen.

…

It was yet another day at the Literature club. This time, Sayori drags MC with her to another empty classroom. There, they perform clandestine activities, such as stealing the other class's art supplies.

As Sayori reaches for the box of crayons, it drops on her head. MC runs to the vending machine, and finds several coins underneath it; just enough to buy a bottle of apple juice. He runs back to the classroom, but Sayori was nowhere to be found.

The door of the closet gently opens, and Sayori comes out of the closet. MC gives Sayori the apple juice, and she vores half of it before putting it on her head.

Finally, they head back to the clubroom and exchange poems, as they always do.

On their way home, Sayori asks MC a very difficult question: “If Yuri asked you to walk home with her, would you?” By the time MC had answered, they were already at Sayori’s house, and she ran in as soon as she heard his answer.

MC shakes his head. Disappointed, he heads home and writes his obligatory daily poem. However, this time, he writes the word ‘cry’ twenty times instead, and then heads to his bed to cry himself to sleep.

…

Once again, MC heads to the Literature Club after school, and approaches Sayori, like he always does. However, Sayori was not her usual happy self, and did not want to spend time with him. She runs out of the clubroom and walks home without MC.

Monika calls everyone to gather at the front of the classroom, and delegates tasks to them. She asks MC to help either Yuri or Natsuki, but MC refuses, insisting on helping Sayori instead. After much arguing, MC reluctantly decides to help Natsuki.

…

Natsuki meets MC at his house, and they bake cupcakes. MC wanted to eat not just Natsuki’s cupcakes, but something else… However, Natsuki stops him from having either.

As Natsuki leaves the house, Sayori suddenly walks up to them, and Natsuki runs away. Sayori confesses her feelings for MC, which he gleefully accepts.

MC had done it. He had entered into a relationship with Sayori. He had played enough eroges to confirm that within the next day, Sayori would let him smash. A lewd smile crept onto his face as he watched Sayori walking away.

…

It is the day of the festival.

MC totally forgot about Sayori, and heads to school alone. Upon reaching the clubroom, he notices Sayori’s poem on a pamphlet, and remembers her. He rushes to her house, and gently opens the door…

The sight before him leaves him dumbfounded. Sayori was not wearing her blazer! How lewd!

MC could wait no longer. “Sayori… lemme smash. Please.”

But Sayori could not reply, because Sayori fucking died.

MC decided not to smash, because this isn’t Sayo-Nara, you sick pervert. He remembered that consent is key, and he did not get consent. “RIP Sayori. She got deconfirmed for smash.” MC thought to himself, as he leaves her house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference to an announcement on r/DDLC which said "RIP Bandana Dee. He got deconfirmed for smash."


End file.
